Of Underage Drinking and Stupid Teenagers
by Evan and Mir
Summary: My name is John Egbert, and I really, really don't want to go to the club my three friends are insisting on dragging me to. I wind up there anyway though; I have a weakness for Jade's and Dave's combined puppy dog eyes. Damn it.


My name is John Egbert, and it's my birthday.

Jade, Rose and Dave flew in from their respective states for the occasion. I'm seventeen today, and the other three are all sixteen. ("Haha I'm older than you guys!" "S-T-F-U John.") Which brings me to my point.

I definitely don't want to go to a club.

I'm standing in front of one despite that fact, dressed in a fancy button up shirt that itches like crazy and skinny jeans, courtesy of Dave, that Jade forced me into before the four of us left.

"…er been to a club before?" My thoughts are interrupted by the quiet question from Dave, accompanied by a poke to my shoulder. My three friends currently are seated on my bedroom floor, discussing various silly things. I had spaced out during one of Dave's long ass, albeit funny, rambling metaphors.

"Huh?" I am the master at being eloquent. It is me.

"This entire time you've been ignoring my amazing voice, John? I'm shocked. Wait no I'm not, I know how cruel you. Your endearing bucktoothed exterior cannot fool me. I'm as shocked by this as I am by Taylor Swift's latest boyfriend dumping her. I mean, seriously, why doesn't she just become a lesbian?"

Dave takes another breath to continue his rambling, but Jade beats him to speaking.

"So, anyway, have you ever been to a club, John?"

The question takes me aback.

"What? No! I'm underage." Dave and Jade may be crazy about partying, but _I_ am sensible.

"Your point?" Dave drawls.

"It's illegal."

"Can't give me a better reason than that? 'Kay, let's go."

"…Go? Where?" I raise an eyebrow suspiciously.

"To a club. Damn, John, we've been discussing going to one this entire time."

What?! NO.

"Although it's ultimately up to you, seeing as you're the birthday boy, I would agree with them. Nothing bad is going to happen; we'll tell your father that we're walking around town, and I will remain non-shitfaced to make sure nothing happens to us on the way home, seeing as I'm the most responsible one here." Rose adds the first thing she has to the conversation. She's sitting on my bed, knitting some kind of weird looking animal plushie.

"Responsible," Dave mimics, drawing out the vowels mockingly. Rose smiles sweetly, and I know it means trouble for my coolkid friend.

"Yes, dear brother, more responsible than you. Do you remember that time that you got so drunk you couldn't walk straight, and Dirk had to bring you home? And then you skyped with us, and started hitting on John while he was sleeping-"

Wow, that was a thing that happened…?

"Okay, okay, I get it. You're the most responsible person, it is you. You're so responsible I bet a tentacle alien would make you ruler of its planet. Are you happy, Rose? I made sure to specify that it was a tentacle alien because you're obsessed with tentacles, I'm starting to think it's a fetish. Only you could have a thing for tentacles, Rose. Only you." Dave blurts out, talking quickly in a way that I recognize means he's nervous.

I'm curious about what the heck he's nervous about. Oh, and I feel a blush rising to my cheeks, because Dave flirting with me was apparently a thing that happened.

I really wish that I hadn't been asleep at the time. Oh well.

"So, if you two are done with your lover's spat, I'm not gonna go to a club."

…A few hours later I'm going to one despite myself.

Damn, I hate Jade's and Dave's combined puppy dog eyes.

I'm walking arm in arm with Jade as the club my three friends decided on comes into view. My stomach clenches and I clench my hands. Jade notices and bumps her shoulder against mine soothingly. Gosh, Jade is so sweet.

Jade is stunning in her strapless, sparkling black floor-length dress, with a slit up the side exposing her tan leg all the way up to her thigh. I decide that if anyone even looks at my little sister I'm going to stab him or her, because there's no way she's not going to get any suitors with how pretty she looks.

Dave has his arm in Rose's similarly, and although this isn't the first time I've seen them the sight still makes my jaw drop. (Damn it why do I have to have such attractive friends?) Rose has on a teasingly short white dress with a black jacket over it, as well as long black boots. Not for the first time or the last, I think that Rose should be a model

Dave matches her with his outfit; it's a lot similar to mine, actually, except his shirt is white with a black jacket like Rose's over it, and his jeans are black. His hair is slicked back, and he looks like a movie star. Every time I look at him, my heart speeds up.

Dave glances at me and smirks, and oh shit I just got caught staring at him like a lovesick schoolgirl.

He thrusts his hip to the side, and it's almost too much for me. I feel like I'm going to pass out.

"Like what you see, John?"

My face flushes dark. I walk a little faster.

…Okay, by that I mean 'run like I'm being chased by a pack of wolves and nearly trip'. When I take my first step inside of the club, Jade gives me a knowing look.

The club is full of bright, flashing lights that hurt my eyes. It takes a moment to adjust, and within that moment Jade is already dragging me off to a serving area (at least, I think that's what it is?).

She giggles sweetly.

"Oh gosh, this is going to be so awesome!" I'm not sure I can agree with that, but her enthusiasm comforts me and eases the anxiety in my stomach anyway.

I see Dave and Rose enter, looking like they're having another one of their back-and-forth snarky arguments. I've learned not to worry about them doing this; I don't entirely understand it, but I think it's affectionate?

Anyway, they find their way over to Jade and I after looking around for a little bit, and then Rose is leaning against the wall next to Jade. Dave comes to stand on the other side, next to me.

"Couldn't handle my Strider swag, huh? It's okay, John. I understand."

I elbow him in the gut, feeling partially annoyed and partially flustered.

After a little while of spacing out because I can't hear any of what my friends are saying over the noisy, not to mention crappy music, Dave walks up to the bar and orders some drinks, and jeez, did he seriously just manage to pass himself off as being legal? This place must suck at keeping minors from breaking the law.

He comes back and hands me a glass, which I stare at doubtfully, and then he high-fives Jade.

"Fuck yeah. Who's awesome? I'm awesome." Dave says, or at least that's what I make out. Jade is giggling like crazy.

"How'd you do that, anyway?"

"Let's just say that I know how to use my good looks."

"…So you flirted with the bartender."

"Don't worry, John, you're the only one for me. I was just getting us some drinks."

I snort.

My friends banter for a little while after that, and then Dave taps me on the shoulder and points to the drink in my hand, which I've been pointedly ignoring.

"Hey, I poured my sweat and blood into buying that for you."

"And?"

"And so you should drink it. I worked my ass off getting that for you. You should be grateful; I sacrificed my perfect, touchable ass just so you could enjoy some alcohol."

I roll my eyes at Dave, but take a sip to humor him.

I start coughing as soon as the liquid touches my throat. Holy shit, that burns. And people drink this stuff?

Dave pats me on the back.

"You'll get used to it."

It takes a while, but I do.

I'm still in the corner a few hours later, determined not to move from my spot. My head aches and the lights feel like they're hot irons against my eyes.

Jade and Rose are off dancing. When Rose asked Jade, I grudgingly spared the knife because I know she's safe with Rose.

I really, really want to get away from all the noise, but I don't want to leave and worry my friends. I don't know where Dave is.

Oh, wait, he's walking up to me. He nods a greeting. And I can't help but notice that his cheeks are flushed and his breath smells like alcohol.

He holds out his hand in a silent invitation to dance. I glance towards the dance floor.

The dancers out there are bumping and grinding, and it really can only be described as lewd. I clench my fists and really, really don't want to be there.

My discomfort must be showing on my face, because Dave shakes his head and then takes my hand.

"Never mind. C'mon, let's go outside instead."

"What about Rose and Jade?" I ask as he drags me along. I feel relief seep into my chest, and my chest feels kind of wobbly because _he's holding my hand._

"Don't worry; Rose'll use her bare hands to murder anyone that touches Jade." Dave snorts.

When I step outside, the tension in my body leaves. The cool night air soothes my aching head. It's a nice night; the moon is out, and I can smell the budding flowers of the springtime. It's chilly, and I can see my breath in the air. The only noise is the shitty pop song that I can still vaguely hear coming from the club and Dave's breathing. He's still holding my hand.

"Sorry." Dave breaks the silence. I glance toward him, startled.

"I mean, for bringing you here. You're not enjoying this." It's not a question.

I shrug.

"I'm happy if you guys are." It's silent for a while after that. Not an awkward silence, but a comfortable one. The two of us stare up at the night sky, faces illuminated by the moonlight.

After some time, Dave steps in front of me and holds out his hand a second time.

"Care to dance?"

"With what music?" I raise an eyebrow, but take his hand anyway.

Dave puts his hand on my waist. I roll my eyes, but put my hand on his shoulder compliantly.

"I'll sing."

He starts to sway with me, and my feet follow his as he spins around in the parking lot. He starts to sing, and his voice is soft and breathy and pleasant in my ear, making my chest ache at how perfect it all is.

"_How do I get through one night without you? _

_If I had to live without you, what kind of life would that be? _

_Oh and I, I need you and my arms need you to hold, you're my world my heart my soul_

_If you ever leave, baby that would take away everything that's good in my life_

_Without you, there'd be no sun in my sky_

_There'd be no love in my life_

_There'd be no world left for me_

_Oh and I, baby I don't know what I would do, I'd be lost if I lost you_

_If you ever leave, baby that would take away everything that's real in my life…_

_And tell me now, how do I live without you?_

_I want to know, how do I breathe without you?_

_If you ever go, how will I ever, ever survive?" _Dave draws out the vowels in 'survive' in a comically high pitched voice, and I break away from him clutching my sides laughing.

I sink back against the wall of the club, the sidewalk cold against my butt. I'm grinning so wide it hurts my face, and I distantly think that this is where I belong.

Well, not out in the cold air feeling like my nose is about to fall off, but with Dave.

He walks over to me and I think he's about to sit down at my side, but instead I suddenly have a lap full of Dave. My breath hitches.

Yeah, he's definitely drunk.

"I'm not a chair," I mumble.

"Nah, I like you better than chairs." Dave wraps his arms around my neck.

"How much did you drink?" I ask, exasperated.

"Too much." He snorts. He pulls back to look at me, and at some point or another he must've taken his shades off because I'm met with his vibrant red eyes.

Dave shifts, probably to get comfortable, and fuck, his hips are against mine and he's straddling my lap.

I gasp, and then Dave looks up at me, startled.

And then before I even have time to think about it I'm kissing him, _kissing my best friend and first love. _

I'm not really sure how to do it at first, but then I tilt my head to the side because I think that's how they do it in the movies? Then Dave tilts the opposite way and _oh._

We're french kissing now. Okay, I can deal with this.

It's slow and soft and sweet, and I don't want it to stop, because he's probably just doing this because he's drunk. I can't get my hopes up, I can't get my hopes up-

Dave starts to suck on my lower lip and I melt, hands fisting in his shirt. One of his hands on my neck glides up higher, and then he runs his nails over my scalp lightly.

I'm like microwaved butter.

Dave pulls away, and my lips make a wet noise. I'm breathless and flustered, and I just kissed Dave Strider.

He looks me straight in the eye. His chest is heaving.

"God damn, John, why did I never do that before?"

It's too late not to hurt inside, I decide.

"I love you." I blurt out.

Dave stares at me.

"Yeah, uh, I can go, if you want? I mean you probably don't feel the same way so I should just…" I stop in my mumbling because Dave's looking at me like I'm high.

"Of course I don't, what gave it away, the love song? Me shoving my tongue down your throat?" His voice is dripping with sarcasm, and wait, what?

"I love you too." Dave mumbles, looking away and seeming embarrassed.

A hesitant grin starts to turn up my mouth. And then I'm laughing, because I've loved him for _years,_ and he loves me back.

It's stupid, but I feel like I'm about to cry.

"You'd better remember this in the morning." I breathe.

Dave smiles, and it's like coming home.

"I will."


End file.
